MORNING 'EXERCISE'
by pchanyeol737
Summary: Keberuntungan bagi jimin di pagi hari saat kekasih nya memimpikan dirinya sedang melakukan kegiantan panas . pairing Minyoon Boys love. Rated Mature (not childrn area)


**MORNING 'EXERCISE'**

 **AUTHOR : PANGGIL AJA MICKY JIM**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE? NOT CHILDRN**

 **RATE : M**

"Euuungghh" suara desahan di dalam sebuah kamar apartement itu sangat menggema beserta gerakan gerakan erotis kedua namja yang sedang menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Ahhh... ahhghh jimhh fasterhh jiminniehh.." yoongi memaling kan wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan tak lupa dengan kakinya yang ia kaitkan pada pinggul namja yang sedang menggagahinya.

Keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuh kedua namja tersebut dengan gerakan yang mereka buat semakin menggila.

"Jimmhh i wanna cummhh..." yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah karena puncak kenikmatan yang akan segera datang padanya.

Yoongi bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya dan merasakan panas menjalar pada sekujur tubuhnya, yoongi membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hah hah.." dadanya naik turun terengah karena mimpi yang sangat membuat nya basah dan mengeras di bagian selatannya.

"agghh hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat nyata dan lagi ahh sial basaah.."

yoongi mengatur nafas nya dan ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang ada di depannya. munculah sosok kekasih nya yang hanya mengenakan handuk pendek dengan rambut yang basah dan otot perut yang terpampang jelas di depan mata yoongi.

"kau sudah bangun baby?" jimin berjalan ke arah lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. oh jangan lupakan bahwa yoongi sekarang sedang gelisah dan memeluk kedua lututnya untuk menutupi juniornya yang sudah mengeras dari ia masih tidur.

'oh tuhan jimin sangat sexy aku sungguh menginginkan ia memasuki ku pagi ini juga' pemikiran kotor yoongi mulai membisikannya untuk menjadi nakal saat ini juga.

jimin sedang mencari baju yang akan ia kenakan dan entah sejak kapan yoongi sudah berada di belakangnya. Detik berikutnya yoongi memeluk jimin dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya pada pundak jimin.

"hey baby, kau kenapa hum.." jimin membalikan badannya dan menatap kekasih nya.

karena sudah tidak tahan dengan nafsu yang menggebu - gebu yoongi menarik tengkuk jimin dan melumat nya dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

jimin yang mengerti dengan tingkah kekasih manisnya ini dengan senang hati membalas lumatan yoongi dan mulai menanggal kan satu persatu kancing piyama yang di kenakan yoongi.

yoongi melumat kasar bibir kekasih nya dan masukan lidah nya kedalam mulut manis jimin "eunngghhh..." lenguhan yoongi terdengar saat jimin memelintir nipple nya dan membalas lumatannya.

Jimin mengakat tubuh yoongi dan membaringkan nya di kasur mereka tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka yang sangat sayang untuk di lepas. jimin menindih tubuh yoongi dan satu tangan nya menahan berat badannya supaya tidak membuat sesak sang kekasih.

"eummh.." lenguhan kembali terdengar saat jimin kembali melakukan aksinya. jimin melepas celana yoongi dan meremas junior yoongi yang sudah tegang.

Yoongi mengaitkan tangan nya pada leher jimin dan menarik nya supaya ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan bergairah. decakan sangat jelas terdengar dari mulut keduanya yang saling melumat dan membelit lidah lawan masing - masing.

Yoongi memukul pelan dada jimin karena asupan oksigen dalam paru - paru nya mulai menipis. mengerti akan hal itu jimin memberi sebuah kecupan di bibir yoongi dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Jimin menatap mata kekasih nya lamat dan mengusap keringat yang ada di pelipis sang kekasih. Yoongi membalas tatapan nya dengan sayu dan haus akan sentuhan dari kekasih nya.

"Bisa kau jelas kan apa yang membuat mu bergairah seperti ini hum.." jimin bertanya sambil tangannya meremas junior yoongi dengan sangat halus dan itu mampu membuat yoongi bergetar.

"Euunghh jiminnhh aku menginginkan mu sekarang juga.." yoongi momohon kepada jimin dan mulai mearik kembali lehernya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Jimin kembali melepas tautan bibir mereka "ini keinginan mu sendiri baby maka dari itu kau yang harus membuat ku bergairah agar aku bisa memuaskan mu.." bohong jika jimin berkata demikian karena sesungguh nya jimin pun sudah terbakar oleh nafsu namun ia hanya ingin tau seberapa nakal nakal kekasihnya ini untuk menggodanya.

Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di samping yoongi dan yoongi segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan naik ke atas perut jimin.

Yoongi menatap jimin dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan menggigit bibirnya di hadapan jimin, yoongi mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dengan wajah jimin lalu menempelkan bibir nya dan melumatnya bagaikan orang yang haus akan saliva.

Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan turun ke bagian bawah jimin, yoongi segera melepas handuk yang masih melilit di perut jimin dan terpampang lah junior yang berukuran lebih besar dari milik nya dan sangat menggoda.

Yoongi mengurut junior jimin dengan cepat dan segera melumatnya "sshhh.." desahan jimin keluar saat juniornya masuk kedalam mulut hangat kekasihnya, tangan jimin tak bisa diam ia mengusak rambut yoongi dan mengeratkan nya supaya juniornya bisa lebih dalam masuk ke mulut kekasihnya.

"ahhh yoongi sayang kau hebathh ahh lagi lakukan seperti itu.." yoongi sangat tidak tahan dengan desahan jimin dan ingin segera di masukinya, ia memasukan dua jari nya ke dalam manhole nya sendiri dan mengocoknya. "ahhhmm.." yoongi mendesah dan menggigit junior jimin seduktif.

"Ahhh babyhh terusshh lebihh kuath sebentar lagihh eummh aku keluarh" jimin meracau dan terus mengeratkan kepala yoongi, detik berikutnya ia menumpahkan carinya ke dalam mulut yoongi dan langsung di telan oleh yoongi.

Yoongi terus mengocok lubang nya sendiri dan terus mendesah. sadar dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan kekasihnya jimin segara menyuruh yoongi untuk berhenti dan segera memasukan juniornya ke dalam lubang yoongi.

"Sayang masukan lah dan segera puaskan lubang mu itu, aku akan membantumu baby" yoongi segera mencabut jarinya dari lubangnya sendiri lalu memposisikan manhole nya di atas junior jimin.

"jleb" "ahkk.." yoongi menjerit dan merasakan sakit di lubangnya, jimin langsung menarik yoongi supaya mendekat kan wajahnya dan kembali melumat lidah yoongi supaya meredakan sakit yang yoongi rasakan.

Setelah beberapa menit beradu mulut dan saling melilitkan lidah akhirnya yoongi melepas kan tautannya dan mulai mengakan tubuh nya.

"ahhmm.." yoongi menaik turunkan pinggulnya pelan - pelan dan menutup matanya. setelah merasa sakitnya menghilang dan di gantikan oleh kenikmata yoongi menaikan tempo gerakannya.

"ahh ahh ahh jimmhh eummh" yoongi menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat dan jimin membantu mengarakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dan memompa junior yoongi.

"aah baby kau sangat hebat.." jimin meracau akan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari lubang kekasihnya.

"jiminniehh ahh junior euummh mu membesarhh ahh terus kocok punyaku jim ahh ahh" yoongi meracau tak jelas dan semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turun nya di atas yoongi.

"kau sangat indahhh sayangh aku mencintaimuhh.." kata kata memuja terus jimin keluarkan untuk membuat kekasihnya bersemangat dan terus memuaskannya.

"jimmhh ahh jiminhh akuhh inginhh keluarhh.." jimin terus menghentakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah agar segera mencapai kenikmatannya bersama yoongi "Aku segera datanghh sayanghh lebih cepathh lagi" jimin mengocok junior yoongi dengan sangat cepat dan sudah mulai berkedut tanda bahwa yoongi nya ingin cepat keluar.

"Aaahh/aahhm.." mereka mengeluarkan cairannya bersama namun di tempat yang berbeda. keduanya terengah dan jimin segera membalikan posisi mereka tanpa merepas kontak tubuh mereka.

"Aku yakin kau belum puas sayang, sekarang aku yang akan memuaskanmu.." jimin berbisik dan menjilat telinga yoongi dan mendapat lenguhan panas dari yoongi. "Lakukan sesukamu park.."

Jimin mencium dan menjilat leher putih mulus yoongi dan yoongi menlusup kan tangannya pada rambut orange jimin. "aaahh jimmh.." lenguhan kembali terdengar saat jimin menghisap dan menggigit leher yoongi.

Ciuman jimin turun ke dada halus yoongi dan jimin kembali mejilat menyesap dan menggigit niple yoongi tangan yang satunya jimin gunakan untuk memelintir nipple yoongi yang menganggur. "jimmh kauhh membuathh ku gilaa ahh.." yoongi meracau kenikmatan dan lubangnya kembali terasa berkedut dan ingin kembali di puas kan oleh junior jimin.

Yoongi menggoyangkan pinggulnya memberi kode bahwa ia ingin jimin memuaskannya kembali.

"jimmh bergerakh lah aku ingin kau memuaskan ku" jimin menatap yoongi dan mengecup kening yoongi dengan sayang. "as ur wish baby" jimin menegakan badannya dan mulai bergerak pelan "sshhh.." jimin mendesis nikmat saat juniornya bergesekan dengan dinding lubang yoongi.

Yoongi sudah mulai terlena dengan pergerakan jimin yang menurutnya halus dan dia menginginkan jimin untuk lebih memasukinya lebih dalam lagi "Jimmh ahh lakukanh lebihh cepat.." jimin mengerti dengan keinginan yoongi dan dia lalu mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya pada lubang yoongi.

"ahhh ahh jimmh ummh seperti ituuh ahh fassterrhh.." yoongi meracau dan kaki nya ia kaitkan pada pinggul yoongi supaya tusukan junior jimin lebih masuk ke dalam lubangnya. "euumh baby kau masih ketathh.." jimin meremas kedua bongkahan pantat yoongi dan terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat.

Tubuh yoongi tersentak sentak sangat keras dan menimbulkan suara decitan pada kasur mereka. "aaah ahh jimmhh lebih dalam ahh teruss disanah.." yoongi mendesah hebat saat junior jimin menyentuh titik kenikmatanya dan yoongi serasa terbang melayang di buatnya. "fasterrhh jimmhh morehhh more.."

Jimin menggerakan pinggul nya sambil menatap yoongi yang sedang merasakan kenikmatannya, yoongi sangat sexy dan jimin sangat menyukainya. Di raihnya junior yoongi yang mengeras dan di remasnya kuat kuat agar yoongi terpuaskan.

"agghh ooohh eeuummh jimmh i wanna hh cummhh.." "croot" yoongi menghela nafas nya saat cairannya berhasil keluar jimin terus menghentakan juniornya supaya dia menyusul yoongi "eummh yoongi lubang mu berkeduthh dan meremas juniorkuh ahh ini nikmathh sayanghh.." jimin terus menggila saat di rasa puncak kenikmatannya akan datang, yoongi membantu jimin klimaks dan menghentakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah "jimmh ahh jimmh inihh nikmatth.."

"ahh yoongi akuhh akannh keluar.." jimin memasukan juniornya lebih dalam dan menenbakan cairan cintanya di dalam lubang hangat milik yoongi "aahhh kau sangat hebat baby.." jimin berbaring di samping yoongi dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih sayang aku sangat puas dan kau menakjubkan yoongiku.." jimin mengecup pipi yoongi yang memerah karena malu. "ya-ya harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu pabbo.." yoongi sungguh gugup dan malu sekarang karena jimin menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sangat menggoda.

"Lalu apa yang menyebab kan mu horny di pagi hari baby?" jimin mengelus pipi yoongi yang sangat merah menahan malu itu "aku eumm aku bermimpi erotis dengan mu jim, ahh aku maluuu.." yoongi membalikan badannya dan membelakangi jimin, jimin terkekeh dan memeluk yoongi dari belakang.

"bagaimana jika kita melakukan nya lagi, dogy style? mungkin itu akan membuat mu semakin puas sayang" jimin mengeluarkan smirk andalannya "Yaaak park bodoh lubangku sungguh sudah sangat sakitt kau tidak tau itu.." yoongi mendorong dada jimin untuk menjauh.

Namun pada akhirnya doggy style menjadi gaya yang yoongi senangi karna yoongi terus mendesah dan meminta jimin untuk terus bergerak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Haha gimana panas kaga? gua sengaja bikin ini supaya suga uke gua kepanasan haha kali aja satnight nya dapet jatah. Maklumi jim hyung atas kemesuman ku ini haha.i love suga hyung

sorry kalo kurang hot atau cerita pasaran gua cuman iseng doang ko and thanks for read. dosa di tanggung sendiri gua masih kelas 1 SMA jadi ya hormon lagi naek naeknya. yg minta tanggung jawab boleh pm gue ntar gua tanggung jawab.

THANKS FOR SUGA HYUNG NYA JIM


End file.
